


Kindness

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BoFA spoilers, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not kind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Kindness' prompt on Fan_Flashworks. Original post [here.](.)
> 
> Also written in the first flush of feels after seeing the third Hobbit film.

It was not kindness that sent Tauriel West to the Blue Mountains, a stone kept close to her heart and a heavy awareness of rock and earth beneath her feet. It was need that drove her, fueled by grief and a promise never spoken aloud, but understood in more than one heart. 

It was not out of kindness that Dis opened her door to an Elf, after the raven came with news of Erebor and the battle. It was not kindness to hear details that opened the wounds of grief the wider.

Both of them knew love was seldom kind.


End file.
